Go Ahead
by icelandisagaygay
Summary: It was too late. Too late to save the world, and too late to save him. (Rewrite of Go Ahead from last year)


**Since my writing has matured a bit since I wrote the original version of this, I decided to rewrite it. **

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**~Faygo**

* * *

It was too late. Too late to save the world, and too late to save him.

I ran as fast as I could. My legs burned, my throat was raw. I could barely breathe. But I needed to get away. I needed to get away from him. I needed to survive. I was the only one left of the team. He had killed everyone else. I needed to live. For them.

But since I was the only one of us left, I was the final target.

I didn't know I was falling until my head smashed against the ground, sprinkling stars across my vision. I felt blood trickled down the side of my face. Once I could open my eyes again, the world spun in circles. I knew he was going to find me. I was going to die.

Then there were footsteps. Laughter. He was laughing.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see his face. But it wasn't his face anymore. He was gone. Gone...gone...gone...  
"End of the line, hermano." He said, chuckling.

His foot connected with the side of my head, sending even more stars across my vision.

"Go ahead." I said, my voice hoarse. "Kill me. There's nothing left of who I was anyway. So it doesn't matter."

Another kick to the head. And another.

"You're pathetic." He spat. "Couldn't save your friends. And you cant even save yourself." He laughed.

"What was the point?" I coughed out. "I knew you were coming. So what was the point of even trying anymore?"

A kick to the stomach. What was with him and kicking? A suit that could give him any weapon he desired, and he chose to just kick me. Something was wrong.

"So, Jaime, when are you going to kill me? I'm waiting, I've been waiting. So why not get the show on the road?"

Another kick to the side. Then another, and another.

"Shut up!" He hissed. "Shut up! You're just a pathetic excuse for a hero."

"What an insult. Best one yet. Makes me wanna cry, even." I could taste blood. It wasn't going to be long. "You really hurt my feelings there, hair-man-o. But you know Jaime, it might just be true. Now come on. Kill me. Get it over with. I'm waiting."

There was a moment of silence, before he reached for his neck, and fell to the ground. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, even with my body screaming in protest. I crawled over to him. He was passed out. Manly. Very manly. I spit out the blood that had gathered in my mouth.

I waited for him to attack me when he opened his eyes.

But he didn't.

Instead he just looked at me, face softening from the hardened expression I was used to him having.

"Funny." I said, my voice cracking. "Looks like the tables have been turned, Blue."

"Bart?" He asked, before pushing himself up.

"Pathetic excuse for a hero..." I muttered, shaking my head. "That's what you are...You were supposed to save the world, not destroy it. Now look, look around you. See what you've done? You've killed everyone you called a friend, everyone you cared about. Is that what a hero does? No..."

"Bart, you know it wasn't-"

"You let Mr. Green man 'cure' you. He didn't cure you. He turned you into a monster. When I'm gone, you're going to be all by yourself, and see just how much of an idiot you were...how much of an idiot you are."

Who cares if he tried to kill me?

There's no one left to care about me.

"You know it wasn't me." He said, his voice shaking.

"Oh, so you're magically cured now?" I shook my head. "I don't believe it. Go ahead, kill me now. Do it."

He grabbed my by the shoulders, his fingers digging into my skin.

"Bart, listen to me. I-"

"I've listened." I said, cutting him off. "I've listened plenty. And all I hear is bullshit."

"Bart, shut up. I'm in control now. Can't you see? It's me, ese!" He dug his fingers into my shoulders even more.

"You shut up..." I said, my voice trailing off. "You shut up..."

The world spun in circles. It wasn't going to be long. Not long at all.

He pulled me in for a hug, his head resting in the crook of my neck. "It's okay now...I'm okay now..."

"Everyone is gone..." I said, forcing the words out. "Are you ready to be alone?"

Silence.

"Because you're about to be."

There was screaming. I wasn't sure if it was mine or his.

"Bart?"

I wasn't dead.

I was in my room.

I was alive. I was fine.

Jaime was leaning over me, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay, man?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He gave me a look that said 'I know you're lying.'

But he didn't say anything.

"Night, man." He said, before getting off of the bed.

"Night."

But I wasn't okay.

And I knew he wasn't either.

* * *

**This is still pretty bad, but compared to the last version, it's definitely better.  
**

**So yeah.**

**I'm not really in the fandom anymore, but I still thought I'd rewrite this. For old times sake.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Faygo**


End file.
